


The Seven Deadly Fics

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Bad Ending, F/F, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Festering in my hard drive,hidden beneath an ocean of folders,there are seven fanfics.





	The Seven Deadly Fics

Festering in my hard drive, 

hidden beneath an ocean of folders, 

there are seven fanfics.

 

In the first, 

Anders slips away from Hawke to go to his Calling,

Despite her constant pleading with him to stay  _ just a little longer _ .

 

In the second, 

Zora Aeducan takes a small vial of poison with her into the Deep Roads, lest she become a burden on her people.

 

In the third, 

Zevran follows his loved into the Deep Roads,

And watches as she is cut down.

 

In the fourth,

Wraith Mahariel plunges her own dagger through her chest after being overwhelmed while defending Alistair’s corpse.

 

In the fifth,

the Spymaster sends scouts after her beloved, 

only to discover a body with a frantically scrawled letter of farewell.

 

In the sixth, 

Steve Amell dies thinking of his wife and child,

Hoping that his sacrifice would buy them –and the world- more time.

 

In the seventh, 

the King tries everything to keep his wife with him, 

Only for her to scale a castle wall to go and meet her death.

 

These are the fics I hope never to post.

The fics I would give anything to delete.

The fics I want desperately to defy canon.

To be a relic of a time when everything was uncertain.

Which is why I hope, more than anything else.

That my characters have a happy ending.


End file.
